


Visiting Appa and Daddy at work

by Spring_Daydream



Series: Soonhoon's small tiger cubs adventures [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parenthood, a bit OOC jihoon, not proof read, parent!soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Daydream/pseuds/Spring_Daydream
Summary: Soonhoon's kids visiting their parents at their work place
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Soonhoon's small tiger cubs adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195958
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. At Appa's work

Soonyoung sighed as he dried his hands on his apron, he did most of the house chores and more were to come. He contemplated for a moment if he should just continue his cleaning spree and clean the entire house but stopped as soon as he saw he received a few notifications on his phone. A smile bloomed on his face, he let go a small giggle when he read the message, 

_Woozi baby ~❤_

Soonyoung 

I can’t do this, I want to go home ㅠㅠㅠ

please send me a pic of my baby girl, if not I’m not sure if I will survive this afternoon

My poor baby

Good luck Byul’s appa ! 

[sent a picture]

[sent a picture]

[sent a video]

She was so chirpy this morning, look at this killer smile !!! she was dancing too

Soonyoung could imagine his husband smile through the phone, Jihoon adored his daughter so much, not hesitating to show his love for her. Soonyoung smiled as he played the short video for god knows how many times, Byul was dancing at the sound of her favorite kid show -well she was just shaking her bum to the rhythm, but hey it’s a good start for a 16 moths old baby- and she even asked for an encore that her daddy gladly accepted, playing again the show song before playing their past song and even joined his daughter.

I never knew I needed to see my daughter dance to Shining Diamond ㅠㅠ

She’s taking after her daddy

❤

Did you eat yet? 

I was about to go to the cafeteria, but the CEO wanted to meet to discuss the comebacks of the kids, hopefully will be able to eat at 4pm but not sure :(I still need to work at Hyung’s studio before coming back to mine’s. 

Baby :(

eat please :((

a snack or anything but eat something :( I will cook something delicious for you tonight 

I will try 

I can't wait ❤

gtg, see you tonight 

Soonyoung sighed at the thought of his husband exhausting himself. Jihoon's habit of skipping lunch when he's too busy sadly didn't go away with years. He opened the fridge pondering what could he cook for tonight dinner before being interrupted by Byul small calls, screaming smalls daddy and appa, but she didn’t cry or anything. Their daughter was very calm and would never cry when she woke up. “Byul-ah are you awake? Sweetie come here join Daddy in the kitchen” Soonyoung encouraged her as he grabbed some snacks he could feed the little girl, plating on her favorite purple bear plate.

Soon enough he could hear the door of their bedroom open before revealing a little girl in a pajama who was quick to run to her daddy’s legs. Soonyoung giggled at her very disheveled hair.

“Did you sleep well princess ? How come you’re so pretty my precious star ?” he picked her up before showering a lot of kisses on her face, cooing at Byul’s cuteness

The little girl giggled at the attention, kissing her dad’s face when Hoshi offered one of his cheek owning a 'well done baby'.

He put down Byul on her chair before watching her munching the food with gusto, she was switching between grabbing her snacks her fork and her bare hand. He reached for his daughter’s face to wash off all food residue, “You eat so well Byul just like appa” Soonyoung remarked and as he does Byul was looking around the room searching for the said person, 

Byul stopped eating when she realized her Appa was not here, she looked back at Soonyoung and offered with her killer smile a bit of her already eaten sliced of apple to her Daddy. He gladly accepted adding a small “Thank you baby”. She then picked up another sliced of apple,offering it to the air while looking around the room “Appa eat too”. Soonyoung’s face soften at her intention, look like the will to make sure that Jihoon eat run through his blood. “Appa is not here baby he’s still at work “, he said with a sad smile as he ruffled her hair, nodding again when she repeated Appa not eat. As soon as Byul registered that her Appa won’t be eating with her, she began to sulk and refused to eat anymore, Soonyoung pick her up and moved to the sofa placing her on his lap as he rubbed her back hoping she will not cry, but she did. He tried to soothe her with her favorite toys, singing, talking sweet nothing, reassuring that they will eat together at dinner but nothing worked. 

Maybe visiting Jihoonie doesn’t sound like a bad idea, that would calm his daughter, he could bring him food and Byul would spend some time with her father. It’s a win-win situation he thought. He could already see Jihoon smile when he will see his princess at work.

“Do you want to see Appa ? Should we visit him princess ? Surprise Appa at work ?” he questioned and almost immediately she stopped crying and raised both of arms while repeating Appa appa. Soonyoung laughed as he took her up “You’re so eager to see Appa aren’t you?”

Soonyoung made sure to wear matching clothes with her daughter, a black and fluffy teddy jacket with a beanie and even added for Byul sunglasses. He even took a mirror selfies with her still in his arms, trying various poses like a kiss pose, a winking pose and of course his infamous horanghae pose. 

He placed Byul on her baby seat before kissing her face and boping her nose who was obviously excited to see her father. When he arrived near the studio, he made her repeat words of objects she saw as they walked to their destination. He quickly entered his husband’s room putting down her daughter and the bag containing food. As expected his husband was nowhere in sight. A sudden realization strike hit him when he saw Byul look curiously around her but not taking a step away from her Daddy,

“Oh sweetie it’s your first time here ! It’s your first time visiting the Universe Factory”, he tried to encourage her to explore the room, letting her toddle her way to the sofa where was laying the elephant doll, “Oh look it’s mister Elephant”. He smiled as she made it her new companion in her exploration, she then went to Jihoon’s desk and climbed her way to the chair. “That’s where Appa work sweetie, where his magic hands does all the work” Soonyoung then showed the little girl the little photo frame of their little family beside another one of all the members beside the computer screen, he entertained her by playing at who is that, praising her everything she got her right and she did because she loved her uncles. 

Soonyoung smiled as he saw Byul getting accustomed to the new environment, now exploring on her own “Do you like it here baby? Appa did his best to decorate it”, she was getting more quickly comfortable here than anywhere they went before maybe she could feel it was a safe place. But she stopped as she saw the Joker Bear brick that she didn’t notice when she entered the studio, alarmed she took a few steps back before running to his daddy’s arms, she hid her face in Soonyoung’s neck, he felt something wet and Byul rubbed her face deeper in his neck as she was wiping of her tears, not soonyoung was sure it was _snort_. 

“Did it scare you baby? Look it’s not a bad thing.” Soonyoung didn’t know how to calm her, he didn’t found this bear brick particularly scary but cute, that why he gifted it to his Jihoonie “Baby look, he just wants to- to do handshake” he took the bear brick’s arm and shook his arm. “Look Daddy’s shook his hand, do you want to shake his hand”. He soothe her and to do the same assuring him he wasn’t scary but a gentle friend. She somehow calmed herself after doing it but avoided going near the said toy, opting to go back on the sofa to play with the elephant doll. 

Soonyoung looked at the clock, Jihoon was not supposed to come back before 4pm, leaving a little less than 2 hours, at his side Byul was getting bored, dang he should have brought a few toys from home, only the elephant doll and the bear brick could be kid friendly in Jihoonie’s studio and with Byul being scarred of the latter he should find something entertaining for his daughter. 

“Byul, Should we record something for Appa ?” The little girl didn’t seem to understand the word record but was eager to do something Appa-related so she nodded while throwing both her hands in the air with a cute “yay!”. Soonyoung went to Jihoon’s desk putting Byul on his nap, he easily entered Jihoon’s computer -well Husband privilege- before opening the program and turning on the mic and connecting to the computer, all those hours tagging along Jihoon in those long days in the studio paid off. 

After making sure that everything was working he looked at the screen “Do I still know how to use it ?" he said with a sing-song voice making the baby giggle while trying to reproduce the tone. He then put the mic near Byul’s face” Do you want to talk for Appa Byul? “ He encouraged her but was not prepared to hear her screamed into the mic “Appa Appa AppAAAH” screaming nearer until she put the mic in her mouth,

“No no no baby you can’t drool on this microphone, it’s an expensive gift daddy gave to appa” he said as he took away the mic, she pouted a bit but Soonyoung was quick to kiss the top of her head. Looking back to the computer screen he nodded a few times when he saw they actually recorded something, 

“Say I love you Appa” he encouraged his daughter to continue to talk to her Appa with her limited vocabulary or making her repeat words. 

They played for a few minutes, assembling it into Byul’s first work. He made sure to save it before taking Byul to the sofa who has already started to nap on his lap, only draping them with his oversized jacket that was placed just beside him. He looked at the clock again, Jihoon shouldn’t take too long to come back, he looked back at his sleeping daughter on his lap before kissing her. Soonyoung decided to close his eyes for a few minutes just to regain energy. He heard the door open but didn’t bother to open his eyes, the only people who could open this door were the members or Jihoon. Soon his jacket was put aside replaced by a blanket, He heard the newcomer kiss the head of his daughter before planting a soft kiss on his cheek, he tried to refrain himself to smile when he recognized his husband,

“I love you both so much” 

“I love you too babe” Soonyoung decided to open his eyes, happiness filled him up when he saw Jihoon’s fond face, Soonyoung patted the spot beside him to indicate the latter to sit,

“Did I wake you up ? What are you doing here? “ Jihoon then joined his family under the blanket, kissing again his husband’s cheek, Soonyoung shifted under the blanket so now one of his hand was securing his hold on his sleeping daughter and the other hand was intertwined with Jihoon’s, and suddenly he felt complete. 

“No I was waiting for you and we’re here to bring you lunch” he patted Byul’s back “Byul got a bit sulky when she realized she couldn’t eat with you, like she wanted to make sure you eat” Jihoon patted her head fondly “she’s just as silly and cute as her daddy” they giggled together as the compositor laid his head on his husband’s shoulder. Jihoon looked around his studio, he frowned when he saw his computer was on

“You used my computer ?”

“We got you a present for you”, intrigued he went to his desk to look at it, Soonyoung gently put Byul on the sofa before joining Jihoon, he sat on the chair putting the latter on his lap before opening the file “an audio file?” Soonyoung nodded before adding “it’s from Byul because she wants to remind you something” He then played the audio file, 

_Ring Ring Appa I miss you I love you thiiiiiiiis much! Come home and eat with us tonight !_ The audio was then followed with random noises like kisses noises, giggles and some strange chant about rice. 

“It’s a reminder you can put it as your alarm, do you like it ?“

“Like it ? I love it Soonyoung ! I do really” he paused before giving him a sad smile, “I just realized that I’m often late for dinner making me eating at a different time as her making Byul disappointed“

“She’s disappointed because she loves you so much, you heard her she loves you thiiiiiis much” he made the emphasis by hugging tight Jihoon, owning a soft giggle from him and a ‘Stupid’

Byul shifted in her sleep at the noise, waking up from her nap before calling her Daddy but Jihoon was quick to take her in his arms to soothe her, when Byul registered it was her Appa she was chanting “Appa appa !” 

“My pretty star did you sleep well?”, Jihoon asked as he fixed his daughter hair and smiled when he received a positive answer and a wet kiss on his cheek, “Did you miss Appa ?” 

Byul spread her arms as much as she could “This muuuuuch” and both her parent were laughing “really ? You miss Appa this muuuuch? “ Owning again a nod and a repetition on how much she missed him. 

“Should we eat now baby?” Jihoon asked Byul as Soonyoung was heating up their food, the little girl’s face brighten at the question “eat together?” Jihoon smiled and peck her cheeks “Yes together”. 

Byul made sure to eat next to her Appa, offering time to time some of her food that Jihoon happily accepted, kissing her to thank her gesture. Jihoon was then surprised to see another fork in front of his face that was from Soonyoung but didn’t really question it and returned his attention to his daughter, wiping her messy face, but soon he heard a whine from the side, as he looked back at his husband, he saw him with his arms crossed with a pout. He raised an eyebrow trying to question him why he’s suddenly sulking, 

“Why don’t you kiss me when I feed you” Soonyoung said with a cute tone “I want kisses too”

Jihoon sighed in disbelief, was he sulking because he’s jealous of his own daughter ? He let a puff, he hid her daughter’s eyes before kissing Soonyoung’s lips. He smiled when his husband deepens the kiss before pecking a last time his lips with a satisfied smile. 

As he scroll down on his phone at the back seat of the car -because Byul refused to let go of his hand but was sleeping as soon as the car moved- Jihoon set the audio file he dowloaded ealier as his alarm sound. Soonyoung looked at the rear-view mirror, seeing his husband smiling, "She really liked the Universe factory" Jihoon looked at him through the miror, "Maybe I will try to bring her again". Soonyoung hummed as he nodded "she will like it if and who knows maybe she will help you create a new song" he said jokingly. Jihoon laughed, the thing is, like her father, Byul became his muse for his songs, but Soonyoung doesn't need to know now. Jihoon let himself being sweep awy by his sleep, letting the sweet music invades his dream in where he could see two familiar figures and he didn't hesitate to join them. 


	2. At daddy's work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byul and Jinyoung visit Daddy at work

Jihoon loved to sleep. He loved it to the extent that he could sleep more than 20 hours straight with no problem. But it seems like Jinyoung, their youngest child, didn’t like sleeping as much as he did. Not that he could blame the 3 months old, but he really wanted to catch some sleep without interruptions or having to go away from the warm embrace of his husband. Sadly for him and Soonyoung, Jinyoung was more fussy and had trouble sleeping than Byul, who would let them sleep a longer time when she was at that age. Tonight was no different and Jinyoung already woke up 3 or 4 times already and Soonyoung was kind enough to take care of their son, but he had trouble to put him back to sleep making him go back and forth for a long time in their bedroom before he could go back to sleep.

Jihoon could only sigh as he heard their son begin to shift and whine, he quietly got out of bed going towards the cradle placed next to their bed. Taking the baby in his arms, Jihoon whispered sweet nothing to him to prevent him to cry his lungs out. After checking out if he needed to change his son’s diapers, it seemed like his son was hungry, he went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle.

“Jinyoungie, it’s time to eat isn't ? Daddy will prepare yummy food, but you have to sleep after that okay? “ Jihoon said in his aegyo tone, smiling when he saw his son respond positively to the food, “You eat so well like your fathers, aren’t you baby?” he praised Jinyoung as he finished his bottle in a drowsy state. After burping Jinyoung, he successfully lulled him back to sleep and put him back to his cradle not before kissing the top of his nose.

When Jihoon laid down in the bed he was immediately welcomed by the warm embrace of Soonyoung who was helping him to be on a more comfortable position before kissing the back of his neck and sinking his face in it. It was not without a smile that Jihoon went back to sleep.

When Jihoon felt his husband shift during his sleep it didn’t really pay attention to it at first and tried to return to sleep. But soon enough, he felt Soonyoung trying to leave the bed and he quickly grabbed his wrist, preventing him to leave the bed.

“Where are you going honey? Jinyoung is not crying, come back to bed” he whined at his husband who was now sat on the edge of their bed, 

“I know baby” he kissed Jihoon’s knuckles and patted his hair, “but I have to go to the dance studio remember ? I have to help the performance team for the kid’s arrangement for their Year End performances” Soonyoung giggle as he saw his husband lazily wrapping his arms around his waist and sinking deeper in the embrace now preventing totally to leave the bed,

“But it’s so cold without you in the bed, do you really have to go?” 

“I have to, it’s work, plus I promised the performance team I will treat them some food after for lunch” Soonyoung thought about rising the temperature before leaving as he saw his lovers shiver “go back to sleep a bit more before the kids wake up okay ?” Soonyoung said as he put him back to a more comfortable position and tucking him under the blanket. 

Jihoon humphed, pouting at the fact his husband his abandoning him this early in the morning and at the fact he could do nothing about it. Soonyoung kissed his pout before doing the same on his son’s small hand and quietly saying a “I love you” in a hushed tone before leaving the room. But surprisingly, not long after Jihoon heard the door open again maybe he forgot something he thought but this time he could hear that his husband was not alone, he opened his eyes to saw Byul in his husband’s arms and was trying to catch a glimpse of his sleeping brother. 

“Byul was already awake and was playing in the playroom” Soonyoung watched their daughter climbing their bed to join her Appa under the blanket, 

“Why are you awake early? Aren’t you tired my princess” Jihoon questioned the toddler as he cuddled her, and brushing back her hair from her face, smiling a bit when he saw Byul sleepily lean on his hand, her cute cheek being squished against his hand,

“I’m feeling sleepy appa but couldn’t sleep anymore”

“Sleep with appa then, until Jinyoung wake up, okay Princess?”

Soonyoung smiled at the cute interaction before remembering he has to go “Love, I started cooking breakfast when you wake up just heat everything okay? I will leave now” 

“Daddy give me kisses” Byul said in daze, she was near to the slumber gate, pouting and rising her arms towards him,“I will sure do my silly girl, he said as he showered her face of kisses, be a good girl to appa, he couldn’t sleep so much okay” owning only a nod from the little girl before going deeper in her appa’s arms, Soonyoung run his thump on his daughter face before kissing a last time his husband

“I love you Jihoonie” 

“I love you too”

When Jihoon woke up again, it could hear his daughter playing quietly with her baby brother, cooing at every small actions Jinyoung would do and speaking to him in a hushed tone. Byul was only four year old but she loved to be dependable and taking care of her brother. When she remarked that her appa was now awake she dived into his embrace with a giggle, happily greeting him a good morning with a morning kiss.

“Appa! Jinyoung woke up, and I think he’s hungry” Byul said as she pointed to her brother, Jihoon could only smile as he saw how considerate her daughter was for her brother. “Let’s go take breakfast my little star” he conceded, he watched her daughter dash outside the bedroom while chanting “ _Breakfast! Breakfast! ”_

“Come here Jinyoungie, aren’t you in a good mood this morning uhh? You like making Daddy and Appa suffer by not letting us sleep, you like it ?” He said in a sing-song tone as he kissed several times his baby owning a giggle from Jinyoung while walking to the kitchen, 

“Byul-ah can you play with Jinyoung while I'm heating up his bottle? He said as he laid his son on the reclined cradle, Byul was eagerly nodding, she loved taking care of her baby brother, “You’re such a good sister to Jinyoung, aren't you Byul” the praise made her act all shy even with a proud smile on her face, making him reminding his husband getting shy at every compliment he received. 

He smiled as he saw the food his husband left before going to work, and he mentally thanked him for saving him up some time. When he finished heating up the bottle and Byul’s breakfast he called his daughter to start eating up. He sat next to his daughter, he fed Jinyoung his bottle while chatting with his daughter asking her what she wanted to eat or do for the day and let ramble about her favorite show. He let Jinyoung nap for another hour and join Byul on the couch who was enjoying her favorite show. When Jihoon finally checked his phone he was surprised to see he received some messages from Dino, curious, he opened the chatroom before huffing at how many messages and stickers the younger sent him.

  
  


_Hyung !_

_Jihoon Hyung!_

_What did happen to Hoshi Hyung ?_

_He has big eye bags_

_Jinyoung stayed awake until late at night and woke up a few times,  
so we couldn’t catch up a lot of sleep? Is he that tired ? _

_Well he’s taking more pause than usual tho and he not  
that precise when he explains things to the kids _

Jihoon raised his eyebrow, maybe preventing his husband to leave and force him to sleep was a good idea. Sighing he looked at the time, maybe he could have enough time to cook something for his husband and go there. If he can remember correctly he’s pretty sure he got all the ingredient to cook Kimbap.

_You’re still taking the lunch break at 1 right ? If so ask the other to not go eat outside  
for lunch or inviting the trainees? Keep it from Soonyoung too _

_????_

_How many kimbap roll do you want ? Maybe we can order something I won’t be able to bring a  
lot because I have to bring Byul’s and Jinyoung food too... _

_Byul and Jinyoung are coming too !!!? As many as you can do !_

_Hyung I love you !_

  
  
  


As he finished cooking everything and assemble everything into a box, he filled a bag full of food not forgetting to add sides dishes, Byul’s food and Jinyoung's bottle. He called his daughter, trying to catch her attention from the TV,

“Byul-ah, sweetie we’re going to visit daddy and uncles !” Byul beamed at the new, excited to see her uncles, 

“Which uncles ?!”

“Chan uncle, Jun uncle and Myungho uncle” Byul was about to express her excitement with a loud voice but was quick to cover her mouth. Jihoon laughed as Byul was trying to contain her joy as she remembered that Jinyoung was still sleeping, “Do you want to choose your outfit?”

“Can I wear everything I want?” Byul asked excitedly, 

“Sure Princess make yourself pretty for daddy and uncles” Jihoon smiled as he saw his daughter run into her room,

Jihoon was quick to change up into warm clothes, and even succeed, but not without struggling, to put the clothes on his sleeping son. He was now struggling to put on the baby carrier on himself and now he began to regret not having a driving license. After long minutes of fight with the baby carrier he finally succeeded to put it on. He was about to put Jinyoung in there before being interrupted by Byul who was asking him to tie her hair up, because it was no secret he was the best between him and Soonyoung where it comes to hairstyling his daughter’s hair.

“Appa can you put the red ribbon in my hair ? The big one!“ Jihoon executed himself to please his daughter, tying her hair into a high ponytail with the flashy ribbon on.

“Does it look good appa ? Do you think daddy will like it ?” Byul asked with her eyes full of expectation. To entertain his daughter he pretended to contemplate for a long time 

“Hmm… I’m not sure Byul. Make a twirl for appa”, she does what she was asked to do, shyly waiting for an answer. “Now I’m sure, Byul you’re the prettiest!” Jihoon then carry her around making them spin a few time before kissing the top of her nose. “I’m sure dad will love it baby”

As they arrived to the dance studio they were welcomed by Chan who was quick to welcome Byul into his arms as the little girl was running towards him the moment she saw him. “Byul! Little star your favorite uncle missed you” he said kissing her and cooing at her cuteness, before letting her go greet the familiar staff she saw before. Chan helped Jihoon to get Jinyoung out of the baby carrier, kissing the head of the baby who just woke up from his nap before giving him back to his Hyung. 

“I’m waiting for the delivery and Jun Hyung and Myungho Hyung went to buy the drinks, Hoshi Hyung is resting in the practice room, the 3rd one” he informed the older while entertaining the little girl who was playing with his uncle’s fingers. Jihoon nodded at him, he noticed that his daughter didn’t seem to let go of her uncle’s hand, 

“Byul do you want to wait with Chan uncle ? Then we will eat together” Byul nodded a few time before pull her uncle towards a space where they could sit while waiting. 

Jihoon silently went to the said practice room with his baby in his arms, bowing to greet the few people he would meet on his way. When he opened the door of the said practice room, he saw his husband laying on the floor with one of his arm covering his eyes while the other was spread on the floor. He was trying to catch some sleep in the silent room, Jihoon could catch some of his husband rumbles about getting older and wondering how kids this days got so much energy. He chucked at Soonyoung’s small rant, making the other getting up as he recognized his husband. Jihoon let the bag of food by the door before joining his husband on the floor, laying the baby on top of Soonyoung’s torso, 

“Jinyoung wants to play with daddy, Jinyoung is so sorry to not letting daddy sleep yesterday” Jihoon hid himself behind Jinyoung while using his aegyo voice, in hope to make his husband believe it was Jinyoung’s honest apology. But the latter decided to hit hard with his small fist his daddy’s chest and letting go an amused noise. Jihoon laughed as he met his husband’s incredulous eyes after their son’s action “Or maybe he’s not” he added with a smirk, making both of them laugh at their son's antics. Soonyoung then looked at his husband, stealing a quick kiss he asked why he was here while bringing him closer while have a firm arm around his son to ensure that he will not fall.

“I’m bringing you food, Chan messaged asking me why you were that tired, so I thought why not visit my lovely husband and bring him some home cooked food” he pointed the bag laying by the door, “the other are getting more food and drinks“ And as if it was a cue sign the door opened to reveal their daughter with her uncles “daddyyyyy!” She rushed to her daddy’s side, joining her baby brother in her daddy’s arms came back. The little family didn’t seem to notice that Byul’s uncles captured with their phone this moment, quietly smiling at the happiness of their members.

Jihoon was feeding Jinyoung as he watched the performance team coo at his daughter. Byul enjoyed all the attention she got from her daddy and her uncles and was showing her outfit to them “Look Uncles I wore the red ribbon Chan uncle gave me for my birthday! daddy am I pretty with this ribbon”, the little girl beamed as she received a positive response from them “Can I dance with you daddy? “Byul asked with stars in her eyes, 

Soonyoung raised his eyebrow “Do you really want to dance with Daddy ?” he asked his daughter,

“Yes! I even wore comfortable clothes, so I could dance with you daddy. Daddy looks the coolest when he dances! Right uncles ?” she asked and nodded a proud face as her uncles confirmed her claim, 

Soonyoung faked wiping a false tear that was dripping on his face before cuddle the little girl, rubbing his face against hers“How did I deserve such a good daughter! My baby you’re giving me a energy boost for a lifetime!” Byul could only laugh at the silly action from her Daddy.

“Daddy is a little too dramatic, right Jinyoung” Jihoon said as he watched the scene in front of him with his baby in his arms, Jinyoung responded with a what sounded an affirmative coo making his Appa smirk, 

“But we love him, right Jinyoung” Jinyoung responded with an even loud noise “We love daddy so much baby” Jihoon said as he lifted the baby before kissing both of Jinyoung cheeks owning him a chuckle from the little boy.

Little did he know that Myungho was recording that and has already sent a copy to Soonyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this work ! Please excuse any errors or mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and the nonsense, but I hope you liked this word vomit ❤ have a great day and stay safe !!


End file.
